Tired Days
by Twiggy Otaku
Summary: A long week working as the Hokage and Hashirama wants nothing more than to go home and sleep away his exhaustion, however a certain Uchiha has other plans...SMUT, yaoi, please don't read if you don't like it. Made for a friend!


**A.N. Okay so this was a request from JackOfBladesIII, a huge Madahashi fan and has been bugging me about ti for a while. This is my first one and if you have any feedback as to how I could improve I would appreciate it muchly. Don't read it is you don't like it is all I have left to say.**

* * *

Meetings, arguments, elders, Genin, Jounin, Chunin, his brother, paper, reports, budget reports, forgotten lunch, and finally the sun had set on the village. He was finally free to return to his home for some well needed rest. He loved the village, of course he did, otherwise he wouldn't have made it, he was just tired of everything.

Hashirama tidied a few of the loose papers on his desk, made a small note of what needed to be done in the morning, and finally left his office. The summer breeze danced through his long hair as he travelled through the empty streets, he began to wish that he had left earlier just so he could see the village alive but seeing it at peace was nearly as good. He just couldn't wait to get home and be at peace himself. His door clicked softly and the misted smell brushed over him, he was finally home so he could rest.

Or so he thought.

Not a second after he walked though his front door was a hand reaching around and trying to undo his pants. Hashirama grabbed the hand and pried it away from his half open pants, "I'm too tired."

"You said that all week."

"It hasn't been a good week for me."

"I don't care, I'm at my limit," the gruff voice nearly hissed as he ground up against the body he craved, "I'm having you right here and now, Hashirama."

"Madara, I'll make it up to you later I promise."

"Fine," Madara spat out and turned away, moving to pack up his things so he could leave. He had been waiting too long for the Hokage to come home so he could screw the tight ass into the ground but that wasn't going to be the case. Or was it…

Ideas swimming through the Uchiha's mind, he watched his desire move into the bed room, listening to the ruffle of clothing being changed and the sigh as he fell into his bed. Madara waited momentarily until he was certain Hashirama was fast asleep before moving into the bedroom and removing his own clothing. He crawled over the body he craved and sat lingering just above the sheets and stared down at the beautiful face beneath him. He craved this desire, this power to loom over the Hokage and fill out his needs.

He could feel his blood rushing to his manhood as he ran his hand to the top of the blanket, pulling it down so just the top half of his soon to be lover was visible. He removed the restricting clothing with ease, Hashirama still fast asleep from exhaustion, and ran his hands over the toned body. Hashirama gave a small groan at the feel of another touching him, he opened his eyes carefully and saw the panting Uchiha.

"Madara…"

"I need you now, you can lay around if you want but I'm getting what I came for."

"You are a stubborn man Madara Uchiha," Hashirama sat up with a groan, if they were going to do this then they were going to do it his way. He kissed the scowling face, feeling the muscles relaxing, and felt the protruding tongue force its way into his mouth with a hungered need. He pulled away and smiled gently at the panting face, "We're doing this my way."

Madara scoffed and pressed him back into the sheets, "I came here to _fuck you_ not any of this pansy crap. Now since you're awake I want to hear you moan my name, beg for me Hokage."

"I will do no such thing."

"But you will, you know I can make you."

The sheet was thrown to the floor, the pants soon followed, and the hardened length was revealed. Madara licked his lips and grabbed hold of the organ, watching the once calm face close its eyes with pleasure, "Beg for me Hashirama, tell me how much you crave me inside of you."

"Madara…"

"Yes?"

"If you want to do this we're doing it my way."

Madara froze in his tracks, usually he had Hashirama squirming and pleading at this point. This…this was new, it excited him greatly. He moved back and allowed for his lover to sit up, "Alright I'll play, what do you want me to do?"

"Lay down."

"Alright."

They switched positions so now the rolls seemed to have been reversed. Hashirama grabbed hold of the lazy ran and ran it up the side of his body, moving it up to his face so he could suck on the digits he was going to use.

Madara hardened beneath him.

He began to grind against the ass above him, letting the man know he was getting impatient and would take control if he was going to continue to be teased like this. Hashirama finished his sucking and moved with to his entrance, making Madara watch himself pressing into the ring with one finger. Hashirama gave a moan and leaned forwards on one hand, moving the hand in and out and slowly as he pleased, moving onto a second when he felt good and ready. He moved around trying to find the sweet spot…

"Should I do it for you?"

"We-we're doing it my way."

Madara licked his lips and moved his free hand to his twitching length, giving it a long stroke and moaning loudly. He watched Hashirama fidget as he continued to pleasure himself with Madara's hand, moving on to the third finger and starting to pump harder, more desperate to find that one spot that would make him scream.

"Hashi…Hashi…" Madara began to pump faster and faster, the hand that Hashirama held began to move on its own, "I need to be in you…"

Hashirama yanked the hand out and threw it away, slapping away the hand that held Madara's twitching member so he could lower himself onto the organ with a loud moan. He slid all the way to the base and sat panting. He opened his eyes slowly and uttered the two words that made Madara believe he had died and gone to heaven…

"Fuck me."

"Yes!" Madara thrust up and locked immediately onto the spot that Hashirama couldn't find. His lover nearly screamed in the pleasure he felt, his bronzed chest increasing in speed quickly.

"More Madara…more‼"

He complied, thrust all the way in, pulling back to the very tip before pushing back in. His speed increased with the more moans his heard. He soon joined in as he felt the warmth in case his length, he was going to cum soon inside, something he had never done before but it just felt right now.

"Madara…"

He knew what to do. Grabbing hold of the free length and pumped with his thrusts, the smell of sweat starting to make itself present in the room. They were the world, they were one. Their screams of pleasure unifying into one as the climax arrived and small strands of white spurted out onto Madara's heaving chest.

Hashirama moan once more as he slid to the base for the final time, his eyes closing gently and his body toppling onto the laughing man beneath him. Madara moved the tired body to his side and wrapped his arms around the body, "That was fucking amazing."

"Mhm…"

"Remind me to do that again tomorrow night."

"Madara."

"Yeah?"

"If I see you here tomorrow night then I'm immediately throwing you out..."

The Uchiha laughed and kissed the forehead as it lulled forwards in sleep, "That's what you said last night Hashirama, and every night this week."


End file.
